funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pool
The achievements r pretty hard :S--Kaloyan5 09:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not a member and I only get the 6 time-trial achievements. I struggled to get "Clean Break" and I don't think I'll manage the others lol. 19118219 Talk 11:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed. I've managed the both Clean Break ones now and the guided time trial. Does anyone know if I can pot the cue on "One-Break Wonders", and nothing else? It'd make it a bit easier if I could just hit my cue to the pocket when things look bad.Thingummywut 16:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I can answer this one myself now: No, potting the cue alone doesn't count as "potting a ball". Too bad, I could've gotten this achievement. Thingummywut 11:11, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::: You might not believe this, but I'm a non-member and I collected 2 member only achievements! Still yet to get any non-member achievement though :/Powdinet 17:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Probably a bug Kaloyan5 14:09, 12 September 2008 (UTC) One Break Wonder (Unguided) Has someone gotten even close to getting One-break Wonder, Unguided? I can't imagine how that achievement could be possible. I've been practicing pretty much all the time now, and the closest I get is around 8 balls potted without messing up. With guides this one was just possible with some epic luck but without guides the chances to get this are close to none. If someone ever manages to get this, I bet it'll be some newcomer just learning to play and potting all the balls with sheer luck. I'll stop trying to get this now. Going to play maybe 5-10 games a day only, as opposed to the few hours per day I've done so far. Too bad it's the only f2p achievement I'm missing, I believe. It's just way too impossible :( Thingummywut 16:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :I thought potting 8 on the break could be a possibility to get this one but I just proved it isn't. First shot of the day and 8 rolled in full speed just a minute ago. Was an instant fail. I guess I'll never get this; the times I get lucky I get 10 balls potted without messing up but that's the highest. Getting all 15 is next to impossible. Thingummywut 20:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::I couldn't help noticing that the images for this achievement are added. Does this mean that someone actually got this? I'd like to know who and how on earth? Thingummywut 23:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't want to brag, but I did it. How? I have no idea. It is a mix of skill and luck, but you need much more luck then skill, unlike most achievements. Always try to open alot of balls in the break, and when you pot one, try to position another for a direct pot, and so on. when you have like 4 balls left, it is almost impossible to do this, but just keep trying(like I did, for 2 months)Powdinet 11:32, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Too bad this is exactly what I've been doing since Pool was released. I just can't do it :( Thingummywut 13:24, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: Just keep trying. It's normal to pot more then 5 balls only 2 or 3 times a day and fail in all of them, but with enough practise you can increase the chances of getting further and you might get it in a storm of luck.Powdinet 13:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yay, I has it! Months of daily training finally paid off :) Thingummywut 21:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) New pool table images tell me where you got those images and i'll get you the members only ones. im a member. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :go to hotseat mode or ill get em for you.Knd563 19:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::I got all the images and cleaned up the edges on them a bit as well. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::I noticed, wow are you fast or what.Knd563 19:25, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hustler User:Quartic claims he knows the requirements, but he wont tell us til he gets it... =[ --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I got it and I've edited in the description, and uploaded the large image. And I'm still shaking from the adrenaline. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::But what's a perfect break? Zaptowin9999 07:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Pot at least one ball every shot. (With no fouls.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::: Zezima has got The Perfect Break (or whatever its called) achievement, if he could tell us it would be great :)Powdinet 19:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Hustler: name The article currently claims that "Both the Colour of Money and the Hustler achievements are named after books and films about pool." Does anyone have a source for this? Because "to hustle pool" is a well-known phrase, so without direct evidence it seems more likely that the film and the achievement were both named after said phrase. OrbFu 11:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Plan 9: the Perfect Break Mr Jovial has this achievement without having Perfect 9. I think that either Zezima was just kidding and it's something different, or it is similar to Ghostlit and Skin Artist (achieving one of them won't give other one), or potting 9 ball is not needed (just 1 to 8). Is someone skilled enough to try to get it? --BeyPokéDig 18:20, 1 November 2008 (UTC) potted 1-8 in a row and didn't get it(i got 21/26 achievments)Toyboy51 13:34, 7 December 2008 (UTC) dev mod? Is a dev mod just a jagex mod or something because it says dev mod under an achievement... : A development mod is a Jagex mod.Powdinet 21:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Mouse Y-axis Through options you can invert the mouse Y-axis. However, it seems to do nothing for me. Anyone found a use for this feature? Thingummywut 14:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : I never used it, but using mathematic logic, it(the pointer) SHOULD go up when you move the mouse down. If it doesn't, it's a bug.Powdinet 19:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, so I figured. Might give it a report. Thingummywut 20:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC)